


Dear Percy, I Failed To Kill You

by Scarlet_Goldmist



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Is Mentioned, But whatever, Funny, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Luke is Luke, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, at least i think, but only briefly, but only on this site, whatever again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Goldmist/pseuds/Scarlet_Goldmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke writes a letter to Percy between the Lightning Thief and the Sea of Monsters. Randomly popped into my head, so I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Percy, I Failed To Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda short, but whatever. Oops. Enjoy the briefness.

Dear Percy,

I must be getting old. Strange thing for a teenager to say, but I’ve been informed that my attempt to kill you was unsuccessful. That’s really kinda awkward. It’s so hard to find good minions these days, I couldn’t waste one; so I figured, What the Hades, I’ll do it myself. Just drop a scorpion on him, and BAM! No more problem. Obviously, I was wrong.

How’s Annabeth? I’m sure she really wants to get her hands on me for some knife-throwing practice, but unfortunately, I’m not available. Too busy with my job.

It’s nice being important for once, even though I get exhausted. Cruising around on my cruise ship, the Princess Andromeda. Training armies, killing (or attempting to kill) upstart demigods. You know, the usual.  
Just for a heads up, you might be seeing a little more of me this summer. 

Maybe if you could stop by the HQ, visit, have some tea, spar a bit, that’d be nice. Not often I get a nice challenge with the sword, and you know I don’t get to see my favorite cousin as often as I’d like.   
There might be some minor inconveniences (Zeus knows we don’t always get just what we want—if we did I wouldn’t be sending you this letter because you wouldn’t be there to get it) like giant crabs and Scylla and Charybdis and whatnot (whatnot being getting fed to the drakons, what can I say? They need to get fed too), but we could work it out.

The point is, I need to find time to get around to camp or you need to stop by. It’s been way too long already since the last time I tried to kill you. I’ll bet the gods are getting bored; I know the Crooked One is.   
We’ll try and set up some scary dreams about Grover, alright? I look forward to fighting you, cousin.

Sincerely and with best wishes for a painful demise,

 

Luke Castellan


End file.
